BAYZ
by Scoltia
Summary: This is about a fourteen year old girl who finds herself in a fayz except in Belfast therefore BAYZ. Please enjoy reading about her and her struggles through it. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was trying to be a nice day. The clouds however had another idea. They blocked the warmth and light from Katia Meditern as she woke from her warm and comfortable bed. She frowned as she glanced at her small watch. It was half ten. Either her mother had forgotten her or she'd slept in. Katia didn't think either of those options were possible as her mother was the most organised person she knew. She threw back her covers and stretched. School started ages ago. " maybe I'll take the day off" she smiled to herself, imagining the reaction from her mum," see how that'll go down". She threw on some bright blue skinny jeans, gold pumps, a white hollister T-shirt with the beach pattern and a white hoodie. When she sauntered down the stairs after straitening her blonde hair. She grated some cheddar and popped it on the toast already on the grill. While it was cooking she went over to the island in the kitchen. " she never leaves her bag behind" mumbled Katia when discovering that her mum left her handbag in the house. On further inspection the bag still contained her mothers phone purse and keys. "Why would she leave without it?" She thought. Just then a sudden wave of lonelyness. She wandered outside where she was shocked by what was before her. The sky was an opaque haze as far as she dared look. But the worst part was the confused and scared looks in the children's faces as they wandered aimlessly about trying to comprehend the situation. " hey Katia! What the hells going on?" A shocked voice came from behind her. It was Zara Collins from next door, a stroppy 12 year old who considered herself a rebel. Everyone else thought she was a spoilt little princess who did everything she could to piss off her parents. I turned around and sighed. " how would I know Zara? I didn't do it." She gave me a look that would kill. " go ask your mum". " Are you really that stupid?" She asked mockingly, which I thought was a bit rich coming from the girl who couldn't figure out how to multiply. "That's the problem you idiot. The adults are gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gone… how could they be gone? Adults were always there just like the air we breathe was always there. Katia looked around and tried to clear her head. "what's that in the sky?" A small girl asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Katia gazed up at the haze in the sky. She too had briefly wondered what it was but was distracted with other things. A boy rushed down, looking out of breath and tired. " We're trapped" he gasped , " it's a dome. We're stuck!" Those few words sent what ever composure that was left of the children into the wind. They screamed and wailed and fainted. Katie couldn't even think about doing that much. " They're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone,GONE! She found her self nearly yelling along with the two year olds. Two year olds! Alfie! Alfie was Zara's little brother and the most innocent child imaginable. Katia babysit him more than once because Zara was off 'clubbing' with her friends. Katia raced next door to find Zara. When she reached their pine wood kitchen, all she found was a scribbled note saying :' gone with K-Zay! He said he wants me for his gang of girls! See ya sucker. Oh and don't forget the baby'. "What cheek of that little b- brat" she stopped herself as Alfie stumbled into the room his big blue eyes gazing up, questioning. Katia scooped up Alfie and whispered in a light tone , " what are we going to do with your sister, eh?" He looked up at her and said possibly the one thing Katia wanted to hear," smack her on the bum!" She giggled and carried him up to his jungle themed room. When he was content playing with Mr Monkey, a much loved plush toy, she gathered up a bag of his clothes and toys so she could mind him until things got straightened out. Alfie insisted on walking 'like a big boy' so Katia held on to his tiny hand and the clothes in the other. As she was going out the door she realised something. What about the food? Surely it would run out? The kids were already pillaging the mace for coke and sweets. In a few days there wouldn't be anything left. She ran to the Collins' pantry and grabbed anything that would last for a while. Just then a scream came from the living room. Katia dumped the food on the counter and ran towards the sound. It was Zara, clutching her chest and gasping from shock. "What on earth was that about? Zara what are you doing? And what's all this about K- Zay?" I asked. "Go away, you aren't my mum! Anyway he asked me to be in his gang so I couldn't exactly refuse. I mean he only chooses the best looking girls for the club" Couldn't refuse? What was that girl on about? K-Zay was dangerous. He was almost fifteen and basically a gangster. He got girls to walk around his 'club' with basically nothing except their underwear on while he got drunk and smoked. He got into trouble with the police all the time but got off with it because he was 'homeless'. In fact he owned an old bungalow with his mum but she was never around so K-Zay could do what he wanted. And Zara wanted to go and live with him? Who knows what could happen to her especially as she was only 12! "No way am I letting you go there!" She told her,"you know what's he's like!" She glared at her and She thought she'd listen but she sprinted past me just as Alfie started coughing. Katia turned to find him eating Lego again. She opened his mouth and removed a very slimy yellow brick. "What have I told you, you wee monkey!" She jokingly scolded him. But then heard rummaging upstairs and found Zara rummaging around her older sister's drawers. "What on earth Zara-?" Katia began but Zara pushed past her while shoving clothes into a bag. Some fell out and She bent over to pick them up. Katia was shocked to discover that Zara was packing such scanty clothing. Half of the stuff was see through and only a few centimetres Long. It wouldn't cover anything at all! Just as she was about to yell after her Katia heard the front door bang closed. She ran to the front window where she saw Jomp, one of K-Zays goons, pass Zara the helmet to a motorbike which she slide on the back of and gave her the finger as she rode away.


	3. Chapter 3

Katia sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do for Zara at that precise time. She bent over and picked up Alfie and went to get the food. When she came home, a shock awaited her. She opened the fridge to deposit the Collins' food and when she shut it, a teenage boys face was staring at her, pulling a very scary face. "Whadda doing?" The boy said. "Trying to stock up" Katia replied, trying to look annoyed, but inside she was pleased to see Oliver here. They had know each other since forever and were best friends, maybe even more. "I'm gonna look after Alfie since Princess Zara has decided to go with K-Zay. You should have seen what she brought with her. Could it have been anymore see through?" Olli laughed but looked serious again "She's with K-Zay?" Everyone knew how bad news he was. Katia jumped when Alfie sneezed. "Bless you" she cooed, wiping the dangling bogus with a tissue. "Speaking of stocking up, we better get some food. The mace is packed but if we walk a bit we could manage to get to the Day-to-day". Katia agreed and nipped next door to retrieve Alfie's buggy. "So what the hell actually happened? I mean I slept in because mum didn't wake me up. When I got up she wasn't there. No one was." A new fear swept Katia. "What if they never come back?" She whispered, angry at herself for even thinking it. "Nah, they'll come back." Olli said gustily, waving the thought aside with a small motion with his hand. "Well your morning sounds great compared to mine. I woke up to Jacob and his girlfriend snogging at 8:30 in the morning. I told them to shut up an did they listen? Of course not. But then even dad wasn't snoring anymore. Everything went quiet. I thought I was the last person alive until… BOO!" He jumped at Katia, half scaring her to death. He laughed while she swatted at him, her heart pounding from the shock. Alfie started to point at the road. A lollypop was lying in the middle of the road. Katia knew this trick as she had been victim to it too when she was younger. "No Alfie. That lollypop is tied with wire. So the bad boys will get you if you eat it" she explained. Alfie frowned but seemed to understand. He was quiet until we reached the shop. It only had one small girl about seven, trying to reach the juice cartons at the top of the fridge. Olli pulled out an apple one for her and she smiled gratefully at him. They rushed around and grabbed as much food as the buggy could filled it with pasta and pot noodles and other foods that wouldn't go out of date any time soon. In the end, Alfie got turfed out to make room for some dried fruit and other foods. As Alfie's lip started to wobble Olli swung him around onto his back and galloped around the shop as he started to scream with innocent laughter. As they started to leave, the little girl sneezed and the juice carton she was holding exploded into a shower of petals. Olli gasped but Alfie burst of laughing still thinking this was a game. "Are you okay?" Katia asked, worried what the little girl could do," Do you know what just happened?" The little girl looked petrified and began to back away. "Oh no, don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." Olli said, kneeling down beside the girl. "My daddy doesn't like it when I do that. He says that's why he hates me. But you look like nice people. That's why I did it. To show you." The girl started crying and Olli comforted her by holding her hand. "Is anyone else looking after you here? Katia asked, understanding that this girl was powerful. The girl tearfully shook her head. "Well then, do you want to live with us?" Olli asked her. Her face lit up and she enthusiastically nodded her head. "I'm Hana by the way." She explained when they were walking home,"it means flower in Japanese. Isn't that odd." Olli looked at Katia and they exchanged glances. She had worked out that Hana and Alfie could share the main bedroom and Katia and Olli would sleep in the other small rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got hone Hana showed them as much as she could do. She could grow plants out of nothing and made dying flowers sprout twenty times better than before. She could also shoot barbs of thorns out of her hands. "I don't think she realises how powerful she is. She is dangerous. No one can know okay?" Katia was urgently whispering to Olli. He looked at her brown eyes and said "I liked you better with brown hair. You look too fake like this." Katia nearly exploded! "Who cares what my hair looks like!" But when she saw the glint in Olli's eye she knew he was joking. "Maybe it is time for a change of hair. Ill go to the boots and get some due. Speaking of boots we need to get medicine. Just in case. You don't know what could happen." Katia decided to go first thing the next morning to ensure no one got there before her. As she was getting into bed that night, she thought about Zara. She wondered if she was okay. She was being stupid and reckless. "I'll go and find her tomorrow," she muttered, half asleep. "Who?" Chirped Olli from the bunk below, "Zara?" "Yeah, I'm worried about her." Katia told him," she hasn't even come home after two days." She heard Olli sigh and knew he was falling asleep. She soon dozed off too…  
The next morning she woke up to Alfie screaming with laughter as Hana made flower grow around his small wooden cot. "Shhhh, Alfie! It's half six! We actually like sleeping, unlike you lot apparently." Olli groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Hana looked guilty and shuffled away. "Aww, don't be mad, I was only joking! Now how about some flowers for Katia, eh?" Olli reasoned and Hana smiled and held up a bunch of fresh daisies and tulips. Katia got up and made them a small breakfast of fruit and Greek yoghurt. When she was dressed into her leggings, baseball jacket, converse and T-shirt, she got Olli to recite what Alfie needed and what to do if such and such happened. When she was Aristide with the results she slipped outside while the others were preoccupied with the tv. What she saw outside was one of the most drastic changes she had ever seen. Yesterday the street was normal, cars parked neatly along the road with the occasional piece of litter from the KFC or something. Today all hell had broken loose. Litter bins were on fire with the rubbish cascading around the street. Children lay unconscious in doorways and some even had guns and knives! Katia saw the devastation and ran down the avenue, careful not to wake anyone. When she reached what she thought was a safe enough distance away from the havoc she slowed down to catch her breath. Boots was only round the corner and everything would be fine. When she arrived at Boots, she found some seven year olds eating tablets flavoured like strawberry while their brother lay asleep in the corner. Katia knocked them out of their hands and out of harms way. She woke the brother and told them to get out of here. When they scampered off she grabbed a random hair dye, chestnut wave, and went behind the counter. Aspirin, piriton, strepsils and many others went in her bag. When she thought her haul was satisfactory she began to leave the shop. As she was going out the door she was met by some beaten up looking boys looking pleased with themselves. She looked at them and they only just saw she was there. Their faces fell and they ran. Katia wondered what they could be up to but didn't spend too much time thinking about it. When she reached home she found Olli, Alfie and Hana playing jigsaws in the living room. "It's hell out there. Kids are passed out and they are nearly all armed. It's worrying. What if they hurt the kids?" Katia mumbled while Olli searched her face. He looked at her and she asked him what he was doing. He replied picturing you when you were al natural and not dyed and straightened. Katia sighed and plodded upstairs to run a bath. She added some tropical soap so the bubbles smelt like the fruit shop. As she was relaxing she rubbed in the dye. It seemed to work and as her hair started to dry it didn't get any lighter. When Katia was washing her face after she got out of the bath, she saw Olli standing in the doorway and smiling. His floppy blonde hair was hanging over his blue eyes. "What?" Katia asked, "why are you smiling? What's so funny?" He grinned and turned on his heel. She shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't understand that boy. When she was dressed in her silk nightdress and green cotton robe she went downstairs to talk to Olli. "What's going on Olli? Is this even possible? I mean is this some kind of sick joke? Why-?" She paused as she took in a shaky breath. Olli gazed at her sympathetically. He was staying stong for the kids sake but she could tell he just wanted to let it all out. "I'd better hit the hay. I'm nackered. See ya tomorrow." She watched him trundle up the white carpeted stairs while she made herself a cup of tea. Suddenly she heard a loud bang, coming from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Katia rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping in her hurry to get up. When she arrived in the room she found Hana looking shocked and Olli passed out. Alfie was sitting in his cot gurgling while chewing on a plastic zebra. "What's happened? What about Olli? Is he okay?" Katia demanded as she rushed over to Olli. She saw his eyes flutter so she placed his head on her lap. Katia sent Hana down to get some water for Olli to drink. She sprinted down the stairs, not wanting to miss anything. When Olli woke up, Katia sighed with relief. She was convinced that he had a concussion. "Is there any particular reason you were passed out on the ground?" Said Katia sarcastically,"just having a snooze?" He glared at her and she held her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Yeah I just decided to go to the land of nod in the middle of Alfie and hana's room. No, it's Alfie! He's powerful. He was hovering in a bubble. He popped a bubble at me and then I was on the floor. Hana freaked out and nearly spiked him to death with a meter long barb. So yeah. You can miss a lot over a cuppa." Olli said in a shaky tone. Two kids with powers in one house? That couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe it was something they ate? No, thought Katia, that was food poisoning or something. You don't get super powers from some under cooked chicken. Still. She would keep an eye out. Olli kept watch on Alfie while Hana and Katia moved beds. Alfie couldn't share with Hana anymore because of bubble bother so the girls would share the main room while Olli and Alfie took the smaller rooms. When that was all sorted out, Katia went into the kitchen to check on Alfie. He was making blue bubbles pop out of his nose. "The blue ones are fine. It's the green ones that'll send ya to sleep. Oh, and the pink ones just hurt a lot. The red actually make you feel a lot better." Katia sent Olli a questioning glance when he finished explaining from behind the fridge door. He pointed to the iPhone on the island. He had recorded Alfie blowing bubbles to a bird. The blues ones had no effect except smelling like your favourite shampoo. The bird didn't really react to these ones. But when it got to the green ones, the bird collapsed into a deep sleep. Alfie then had bubbled pink ones at the bird, still deep in slumber. It shot in to the air and squawked in pain. It stayed on top of the cupboard with its head under its black wing. When the red ones came the blackbird almost sighed with the relief of pain. "Well crap. We have two really powerful kids in our house and we can't even protect them. What'll we do?" Said Katia, really getting worried now. Hana walked in to the kitchen, wanting a drink. "What do you mean I'm powerful? Why can't i tell anyone? That's not very fair, is it?" She exclaimed, annoyed and not really understanding the point of the conversation. "Does you want people to hurt you? To take you away and Use you? Cause that's what'll happen if you tell anyone else, okay. It's so you don't get hurt!" Hana stood there thinking, her white-blond hair hanging loosely in her eyes. "Okay" she agreed, her pale blue eyes shining and she ran outside to play with Alfie.


End file.
